


A Feast for the Senses

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Food Kink, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>“I could just eat you up!”<br/>Well, someone’s hungry…</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	A Feast for the Senses

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_ Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Lying on the thick planks of the reclaimed oak table, Severus wondered once more why he’d agreed to this dare. He tilted his head the barest amount to look past his nose and down his body….

A veritable sea of green covered him: leaves of endive and radicchio were interrupted by curling stems of parsley and basil, with the smoky grey-green of sage cropping up in strategic, hairy, places. Splashes of red and orange blossomed over his hips and his breastbone: finely chopped bell peppers were mixed with spicy banana peppers and carved tomatoes served as pots to dollops of caviar and sour cream. Down his legs—or what he could see of them—a scaly design of smoked Highland salmon was defined by rolls of thinly sliced raw tuna; he could feel the tingle of the wasabi paste that was the demarcation of one from the other as it striped across his thighs. Crisps—Melba toast so dainty as to defy touch and toasted sesame rounds—were scattered willy-nilly amongst the feast. Small pots of spice mixture were placed alongside his quiescent cock, that organ draped with a whimsical armor of fresh asparagus spears and drizzles of honey-lemon sauce.

“I told you for years that you always looked good enough to eat, didn’t I, Severus?” The brunet-cum-serving platter rolled his eyes up to stare into Remus Lupin’s amused ones. The hazel blue of his eyes was still touched with shards of amber—the moon being only three days gone—but the look was still as hungry as an wolf that gazed upon a fatted lamb. The lycanthrope leaned down to sniff at Severus’ chest, pressing his own into Snape’s nose and allowing the whiff of… _clean man, wild storm, open space_ …of his lover to fill his nose once more.

“This is a wonderful gift, you know.” Sensitive fingers stroked over the patches of open skin between courses. Remus’ chuckle was against his lover’s throat as he pressed biting kisses to his prominent Adam’s-apple. “I especially love the touch of dessert on the hoof…you know how those feet can thrill me…” he sighed as he finally caught Severus’ mouth for a deep, satisfying kiss.

Teeth—straight and snaggled—clashed and then opened as they let their tongues spar and taste and map, as they’d done for years. Remus’ upside-down position made it difficult but not unbearable. Severus tensed as he felt the whisper of a thought— _arms up, pull him over, closer_ —quiver in his muscles; he moaned into Remus’ mouth, across his chin.

Unable to stop his body from doing something, Severus flexed his toes, curling them in time with the thrusts of Remus’ tongue. He knew the frosting would work its way between his toes, a treat for the wolf inside his lover. “Mmm…” he hummed as the kiss ended and he had to breathe.

“I invited a guest for our anniversary, Lupin,” Severus purred. He didn’t miss the slight widening of his lover’s pupil at the sound of his surname in _that_ tone of voice. “You were quite the exemplary Ministry stooge this year….” He gasped as Remus leaned down to capture a tomato pot from nearby his nipple, the brush of his hair on the exposed patches of skin ratcheting up his arousal. He coughed as the damned infuriating _sexy, powerful, intelligent, virile_ beast munched away happily, one eyebrow quirked quizzically.

“As I was saying, your guest should be coming soon.” At that moment, the doorbell rang and the house-elf that had adopted Severus as he recuperated after the war answered the door. “This is your real gift, Remus.” Dark eyes were looking past Remus’ hip as he spoke.

“Snape! Finally got you laid out, eh?” Remus stood up and turned suddenly. He took a step forward and almost fell. It was sheer will that kept him standing as he watched Sirius Black lean in the doorway of the dining room. Grey eyes, alive with fire and intelligence, looked at him, a smile flashing through them as Remus whooped and ran forward to embrace his old friend. “Oof! Took you long enough, Moony!” He hugged Remus back just as hard as Severus watched.

Guiding his first lover back to his current lover’s tantalizing array of delicacies, Remus began pulling leaves and tomato pots off, pinching a nipple on the way for a pinch of the spices. He kept up a flow of chatter as he slowly, yet deftly, exposed Severus under Black’s eyes. As Remus plucked away three asparagus spears, he scratched his nails along Severus’ cock; the flinch was stared at by two very avid, almost drooling Gryffindors.

“He’s amazing, isn’t he?” Sirius whispered. He reached out for a bit of smoked salmon, his fingers trailing over the sparse hairs underneath. Without a thought, he leaned over and mouthed a wasabi stripe from Severus’ thigh, teeth scraping lightly to get all of it. Remus only stood watching, his hand soothing up and Severus’ arm absentmindedly.

“Yes, I am amazing,” their serving platter groused good-naturedly. He concentrated on moving his diaphragm and rippling his stomach, making the leaves and other food dance over the muscles. That it drew their attention to his cock once more was beside the point. “I want you both well-fed on our anniversary.”

Sirius glanced up, his gaze sharp. “Anniversary?” he asked. He backed away, his mouth suddenly dry. “I don’t want to interrupt anything special. I thought…” He waved his hand around as he considered his next words. “I thought you were…I mean…a threesome…” Black’s face fell as his voice faded away.

“Sirius, I think that’s what Severus had in mind, old friend.” Remus didn’t put his arm around his friend’s shoulder; instead he slid his hand over the man’s chest and to his groin, over the prominent bulge that had grown there. “I wanted to ask this of you for a very long time.” He looked over at the smirk on the serving platter’s face and then back into Sirius’ face. He swiped both thumbs over Black’s lips and then leaned up to kiss him.

As the enchantment that had held Severus’ cock still wore off, he sighed with gusto. His muscles had been quivering with each touch by the Gryffindors and now he could finally show them how they both affected him. The asparagus spears fell to the side as his member rose up over them, dots of honey-lemon sauce glistening on the rapidly darkening skin. “Ahem! Ahem, gentleman!” When that didn’t get their attention, the former Head of Slytherin shouted, “Get your paws off each other and onto me, damn it!”

Their kiss turned into a laugh passed from one mouth to the other. Sirius turned Remus in his arms and stared at the man who’d done something so outrageous, so _Marauder-like_ as to offer himself up as appetizer to a threeway. “You know that tone of voice is like brandy to a sot, Snape…Severus. One listen, one sip, and I may never leave.” He clenched his arm around his former lover’s body in shock at such a Freudian slip.

“That’s all right, Padfoot. Who said we’d let you leave once we fed you?” Remus’ voice was deep, a hint of wolfish power rising through it. “Come and sample my Severus, why don’t you?” He pulled Sirius behind him as he walked back toward the table and Snape. Leaning back to rest his head on Sirius’ shoulder once they were inches away, he stage-whispered, “Try the cock…it’s filling…and spicy…with a dash of sweetness like you’ll never find again.”

“Better yet, try the whole damned platter and get stuffed!” Severus quipped. “I must be addled, but would one of you please suck and bite something?!” He would have crossed his arms if he dared, but this _was_ Remus’ gift—all of it—and he’d bloody well not ruin it…or the future of it…if possible.

Two mouths descended on his chest, tongues pointed to move aside lettuces and leaves. Four hands smoothed away hours of hard work and preparation to get to the meat of the matter, colliding when they stroked between Severus’ legs and fondled his balls. His moans rippled through his body, shaking what wasn’t part of it off to the sides of the table until there was nothing but the tingle of wasabi on tongue and thigh and the sweet-sour taste of honey-lemon and essential Snape down someone’s throat.

Severus didn’t know, didn’t care and couldn’t be bothered! “Yee-esss…” he wheezed. Two fingers were flirting with his arse, grasping, slipping, poking until finally one found its way inside him, the burn of wasabi causing him to clench hard on the digit and thrusting his hips up and his cock down deeper into that constricting but heavenly throat. “Nguh!” He couldn’t get his lips form anything coherent so he just moaned and babbled as the Gryffindors feasted upon him, laving off the sauces and the smattering of caviar with stabbing tongue or swiping it away with a gentle finger. With a shout, he came so hard he blacked out….

Coming to in their bed, Severus was treated to the sight of Sirius Black on his hands and knees over him, Remus face-first in his arse. Smirking, he put his arms behind his head—he knew exactly what power _that_ wicked tongue wielded! He could feel his own arousal beginning again with every swaying touch of Sirius’ cock as it dragged over his own. 

With a mischievous air, he lifted his knee up, brushing both Black’s and Remus’ cocks. Remus widened his kneeling stance as prehensile toes massaged his bollocks, tugging on the coarse hairs every now and then. Black let his head fall down and scattered kisses over Severus’ face until he deigned to let him catch his lips. They all groaned as Severus’ leg straightened out and almost lifted the other two from the bed.

Sirius tore his mouth away to grunt as Remus pressed two fingers into his loosened hole. He felt Severus’ hands fondling his cock as well as the man’s knobby knee; the pressure was exquisite. “Oh, gods!” he cried out as Remus moved back and replaced his fingers with his blunt, wide cock. The two played him like a fiddle, drawing sounds from him with each piece of his body they tasted and touched and…healed.

Driving into Sirius was like coming home after a long journey. Remus remembered the tight ripple of his first lover’s channel as it cradled him on his way to orgasm. But, now he had Severus there, to share with, to bring spice to the mixture. “Severus, help me!” he begged as he ploughed into Sirius over and over.

Wriggling out from under the two Gryffindors, Severus stroked his hand over Remus’ sweating skin, licking droplets away as if they were fine wine. He crawled around the heaving mass and positioned himself behind Remus; the butt plug was still there, that warm channel waiting for him. He pulled it out gently, forcing Remus to stop in mid-fuck—neither one minded as Severus pushed into him slowly and then, through him, began fucking Sirius.

A few false starts and Sirius was face-first in the pillow Severus had used, his moans muffled by the feathers as the two above him reamed him open and filled him up, over and over. He pulled his head up and screamed, “Now! Now! Now!” Severus pressed forward, harder, pushing Remus into Sirius so deep he swore he could taste both cocks! They spasmed and thrashed one after the other when Severus reached around and slipped a finger under Black’s balls and pressed on his prostate from the outside. His arse grabbed onto Remus whose in turn clenched around Severus.

Collapsing in a messy pile of come and bodies, the three gasped for air as they cooled down. Legs and arms wrapped over and under each other as they enjoyed a post-coital rest. “My…” Severus drawled, “however will I top this next year?” 

Sirius’ weak chuckle sounded in his ear. “I’m topping next year….” He dozed off in the middle of whatever he was saying.

Remus called for the house-elf who then covered them with a light blanket and left. “Whomever is topping will be sweet, that’s all I can say.” He settled back, happy that in their afterlife, he could finally have all he wanted…and that it looked as if Severus and Sirius wanted that too. “I’m happy,” he sighed.

Severus kissed his arm, the only bit he could reach then. “Happy Death Day, Remus….”

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
